The Jerk Theory
by AngelNephilim14
Summary: Tobias Eaton used to be a sap, a nice guy. Until the love of his life, Lauren, left him for Eric, the school jerk. So, he realized that since girls didn't want the nice guy, he would be the jerk. One year later, he is the heart-throb of the school and treat girls like they're nothing. But when Tris doesn't say yes to the jerk, will he have to become the nice guy again or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fellow initiates! Well, I'm the person who was fortunate enough to adopt this story from Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13. Woohoo! She is a wonderful author, so go look at her other stories. I want to say thank you to her for this story. Shout out to melC92** **because she is awesome. I hope you enjoy ****The Jerk Theory.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I do not own the Divergent Trilogy characters.**

**This plot is loosely based off of the movie.**

* * *

I head to school in my blue convertible with Zeke, Uri, and Will, singing along to our new song. Yes, that's right. We are rock stars, well, rising stars. We arrive at school and immediately, desperate girls swarm us... mostly me though. I am the sexiest guy here. We continue to walk, with girls occasionally stopping by to flirt with me.

When I get to my locker, boys thank me for my advice as I pass by. Why? You see, I have come to the conclusion that girls DO NOT want nice guys. One year ago, I was dating this girl named Lauren and I was practically in love with her. I left sappy poems on her windshield, put love letters in her locker, and even sang her an invitation to prom. But, when I went to pick her up she was there... with Eric. Eric is a jerk and plays all the girls, and he was taking my place as Lauren's date to prom. She claimed it was because they both got voted as prince and princess for our grade. She had me go with her little sister Audrey... Audrey had braces, glasses, and acne. Not that that was bad, but it wasn't what I wanted, besides even Audrey left me for some other guy too. So, I decided that if girls didn't respond to the nice guy... I would be the jerk. The process began and here I am today, the one that every girl wants.

A girl walks up to me and says, "Hey Four, would you maybe want to hang out with me and my friends this weekend?"

"No, I have more important things that are actually interesting to do, but maybe I can find some time to hang with you and your lame friends next week."

"Okay, well call me!" I roll my eyes and walk away with Zeke and Uri. We walk into homeroom and see Will sitting with two girls, a blonde, and a dark haired one. We walk over and decide to talk to them.

"Hello ladies, what are your names?"

"My name is Christina and this is Tris!" the dark haired girl says. I look to the blonde and smile at her. She gives me a smile back.

"Hey, do you girls want to come to our show tomorrow? Oh, and Tris, maybe if there's no one better than you, I'll let you come backstage and talk to me," I smirk.

"Do girls you usually fall for that line?"

"Well, I've had much success with it. Did you?"

"Yeaaaaah no, you can walk away now though. Ask me out when you learn some manners." I slowly walk away with Uriah and Zeke, shocked that she rejected me.

"Hey Four, _do girls usually reject you like that_?" I shove Zeke and tell him to shut up.

I like this girl already. I have to have her. This girl is going to be hard to get, but hey, I like a challenge.

* * *

**The next chapter will be posted later on today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey initiates! I'm back again with the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and love it! Again, thanks to Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13.**

**~AngelNephilim14 **

**I do not own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

"What do you mean, Tris?" Eric asks.

I sigh in annoyance. "We are over, okay? I'm breaking up with you."

"You can't do that to me!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I can."

He grabs my arm, just as I start to walk away. "Give me that necklace back then."

"This piece of crap? Take it, I don't want it anyways." I throw the necklace he gave me a few weeks ago at his face. He catches it and throws me a murderous glare. I strut away from him, and walk out of the school.

I hear him shouting after me, "There are plenty of chicks who want me! I don't need you, Tris! You aren't even that hot!"

"I don't care, Eric!" I shout back. I flip my blonde hair over my shoulders and try to keep myself from scowling or going back in there and kicking him. Boys throw me whistles and ravenous stares as they look at my butt, proving Eric wrong. I just ignore them and continue walking. How did this school become full of self-absorbed douche bags and sluts?

_I'm done with jerks, _I think, _so done._

* * *

Tobias POV

"So, I heard that Tris and Eric were dating, but they broke up. There are two stories going around. But, honestly, I think she dumped his sorry ass," Uriah tells us while we are eating lunch. I smirk. This girl had fire. She just wounded my sworn enemy's ego.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that, well, if I wasn't dating Shauna," Zeke says. I wouldn't mind her either. Tris is a gorgeous girl. Probably the hottest girl in school, and she doesn't even try.

"I can't believe you actually have a girlfriend. I mean, you see Four over here with a bunch of girls after him. I really expected you to be like him," says Will.

"Will, when you find a girl that you really like, you will see."

I stand up from the lunch table suddenly. "I need to get her number."

* * *

"Hey Tris!" I yell out when I see her pass by my locker.

"Hi Four, did you finally learn some manners?" Tris asks as she stops next to me.

"I'm not sure if you are worth the effort," I explain.

"Well, I guess you will need to put in some effort to figure that out."

"Fine, give me your number. And come to my show and let me try. It's at the Pit, you know, that club that just opened?" She looks at me and raises her eyebrow. I stare at her while she taps her finger on her chin and bits her lip in a very sexy manner. Slowly, she opens her mouth and answers.

"We shall see." Then, she is leaving me.

"Man, you are so hot!" I exclaim as Tris walks right pass me. She looks over her shoulder and smiles, shaking her head.

"If you want my number, you better try." This girl knows exactly what to say to hook me right in.

I turn my head and smile into my locker.

* * *

I am panting by the time the band's set is finished. A big crowd is cheering for the four of us. I scan across the crowd in a swift, yet thorough manner with my blue eyes, searching for the blonde beauty. I find her staring at me intensely with her gray-blue eyes. When she catches me looking at her, she turns her head away, and I can swear she was blushing.

I set down my guitar and walk over to her, smirking.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I ask.

"Hey, you are actually really good," Tris compliments.

"Yeah, I know."

"If you're planning to get my number, you should really work on that whole manners thing. For starters, you could say, 'thank you,' and not be such a cocky jerk about it," she retorts.

"But baby, jerk is my style," I joke.

"Sorry, but I don't date jerks." Then, she grabs her bag and starts to exit.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let me try it again. Just sit down and let's try to have a real conversation," I plead, before adding, "please," at the end. Tris sighs and sits back down. I give her a genuine smile. This girl is really something.

"So, what is your name?" she asks. A funny look crosses my face. Shouldn't she already know? I mean, you don't go out with people whose name you don't know.

Deciding not to argue with her, I answer her question. "I'm Four Eaton. And what, my fair lady, is your name?"

"It's Tris, Tris Prior. Okay, well it's actually Beatrice but, you get it. Four can't really be your real name, is it?"

"My real name is something you earn. I may like you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you every secret about myself." I start to get angry. Who does she think she is? Going around, acting like she is all high and mighty, demanding answers. She wants to talk about manners? Well maybe she should watch her own before prying into other people's personal life.

"I'm sorry," she says, and I calm down. It is like she holds some sort of magical spell over me. I can't help but listen to her. I close my eyes for a few seconds. I need to get out of this place, I just need to leave.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask.

"Like a date?" she questions. I see the worry in her eyes and I think I did something wrong.

"How about as friends? Let's just hang out. Go somewhere with me. I will try to keep my manners and temper in check," I offer.

She smiles at me. A real, beautiful smile. I can't help but feel a tug in my chest.

"Yes, I would like that," she answers. Then, we are walking out of the Pit, and into my car. Then I realize, I haven't made a move on her at all.

* * *

**So, updating may be inconsistent, but I will try to make long chapter for you all to read.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey initiates! I'm back with chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone who r&r. Also, thanks to Mrs. EatonJacksonWatersGoode13 for letting me adopt her story.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

"So, where are we going?" I ask, suddenly curious. Four thinks for a moment, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Actually, I don't really know. I just wanted to escape all the loud and crazy of the club."

"Oh, well. That is very reassuring. For all I know, you could be taking me somewhere to kill me," I state. He laughs. It's a deep, husky, yet carefree sounding laugh.

"You really should laugh more. It makes you seem not so, jerky."

"Well, you should smile more and stop scowling at every guy you see from school," Four fires back. I let my mouth drop into an o-shape.

"I do not!" I exclaim, scowling after I look at him.

"See, you did it just right there! You can't say you don't. I caught you red-handed," he teases.

"Well, maybe if all the guys weren't such jerks, I would stop scowling. I swear, it's like they get advice from you or learn from you," I say.

Four hesitates to answer. I throw him an incredulous look. Then I hit his arm.

"You do not!"

"I may have given them some advice. And I may have told them to act like a jerk," he speaks sheepishly. I can see red creepy up on his cheeks. Then I laugh. I must admit, being friends with the school jerk wasn't as bad as I thought. I mean, yes, he still lacks manners, but he can be a real sweetie when he wants to be. It's like he has different personalities.

"So, how about we go rock-climbing?" I suggest. Four shakes his head.

"Um, I have a better idea."

* * *

PAINTBALLING AREA

PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK

"We are at an old amusement park that was shut down years ago. Now, it is part of paintballing ground. As it says, we play at our own risk," Four tells me.

"This is so awesome," I say, "but, we aren't just playing by ourselves are we?"

"No, I texted Will, who told Zeke and Uriah, who told Marlene and Shauna, who told Christina."

I am very jittery. This will be my first time playing paintball. I am so excited that I start to jump around while I wait for our friends. I don't even know how our friends have each other's number. I didn't even know they talked to each other. There I go again, the last to know everything.

When they finally show up, I hurriedly grab a gun and start running.

"Woah, Tris, slow down. You are going to tear my hand off."

I suddenly feel something in my hands. I look down to see another hand in it. Then I look behind me to see Four attached to it.

* * *

Tobias POV

Tris rushes toward the guns, grabs one, then grabs my hand. I feel a little spark ignite. Oh hell, I feel fireworks. It was more than I ever felt with Lauren. She pulls me along as she runs, and let me tell you, she runs fast. Suddenly, I feel pain go throughout my arm. Marcus. I am still recovering from a beating a few days ago. There are multiple whip marks on my back, and my shoulder was dislocated. I had to pop it back in myself.

"Woah, Tris, slow down. You are going to tear my hand off," I say, startling her.

She looks at our hands and then at me, and blushes. It's like she didn't even realize that we were holding hands.

"Sorry, I didn't realize, um, sorry," Tris stutters. My hand falls to my side, and it feels heavier.

"Babe, you don't need to be so aggressive, I'll come willingly."

"Shut up! Now, teach me how to play," she demands. "I've never shot a gun before."

I look at her softly. She is so innocent and pure. Tris is changing me back to who I was. I can see it myself. I stopped calling up those other sluts to give me a good time.

"Well, you put one hand right here, and the other there. Then, you just shoot," I terribly explain. Then, an idea came to my head. I brought my body right up against hers. She jumped at how close I was.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I bent down to her ear and whispered more instructions, whilst leading her. I moved her hands to where they were supposed to be, and I fixed her stance, spreading her legs slightly apart. Then, together we let a paintball shoot out.

Next thing I know, I am on the ground, and Tris is on top of me.

"I think someone shot me," Tris laughs, and starts to get up.

I pull her back down and stroke her hair. It's a loving gesture.

"No kidding, you klutz." Then I reach up toward her face.

* * *

Tris POV

Is he going to kiss me? I'm not going to let him. But, I don't want to stop him. Four really needs to stop with all of these romantic and jerk-like gestures. It's giving me mixed signals here. Does he just want to sleep with me? Or does he really want to be my boyfriend?

Then he surprises me with a kiss on the cheek. That makes me turn red.

"Hey Four," someone says. We both look up to see Zeke. He shoots us both and then runs away. Four laughs, and suddenly moans in pain. I quickly jump off his body and help him up.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's just my back. Nothing you need to worry about," he answers. I can tell he doesn't want me to push this any further. So instead, I dab my finger into a paintball and start to write something on his arm.

"What is this?"

"It's my phone number. Don't you want it?" I reply.

"Oh, so I have to get hurt for you to give me your number?"

"No, you just have to be honest and real." I take his hand, once again, and start to walk. I bring us both to the big ferris wheel I saw. Then I start to climb.

"Come on. I mean, unless you are to hurt to climb," I taunt.

"Of course not. Just know that if you fall, I'm not going to catch you," Four says. Men and their egos.

"Jerk."

I test my weight on the first rung of the ladder, and it holds, so I make my way up the rest. When we are almost all the way up, one of the steps breaks. My foot slips through and I cry out. I'm not afraid of heights, but falling from here would surely kill me.

I feel a warm, calloused hand grip my waist. My shirt rode up in the wind, so I can feel his skin on mine. It sends tingles through my body. My body feels heavy. There is something about him that makes me feel like I'm going to fall.

"I thought you said you weren't going to catch me," I whisper, breathing heavily.

"I guess I lied."

I turn my head back at him. He seems to be looking everywhere but down. He is breathing in short, quick breaths, almost as if he was… afraid.

"You're afraid of heights," I state.

"Everyone is afraid of something," he states back, not denying anything.

I turn my head back and continue climbing. The tingles are still running through my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome initiates! Happy Father's Day! Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed. FourTris will be coming up. Tell me what cute moment between them should I put in the story.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie. Some quotes/ actions belong to the movie.**

* * *

Four POV

"You can pick me up next Saturday," Tris tells me as I drop her off back at the Pit to pick up her car.

"What's your address?" I ask.

"Call me tomorrow and ask."

I nod my head and drive away. I can't help but laugh at loud. This girl has managed to chip my façade. It's a dangerous game I'm playing. Will I really risk another Lauren incident for her? I just don't know.

Looking at Tris is like seeing my old self, in some more feminine way. She wants the sweet letters. She wants roses and chocolates and gifts. She wants someone to serenade her and make her feel special. It was everything I did for Lauren. Why wasn't she here before I met that girl? Everything was so much easier. It took me a while to start the jerk theory, and even longer when I tested it out. No one wanted to believe that the nice boy could be like that. But, when I didn't change back, they accepted me. No one even questioned my nickname. They all assumed that maybe I dated four girls at one time. Of course, I had my name long before that, but these people don't remember.

Now, Tris walks, no, more like springs into the picture and wants the old me. I don't want to go back though. I could end up really liking her. I could fall in love with her. I could be dumped again. There are so many things that could happen. I hope I don't regret making that phone call tomorrow.

* * *

Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hello?" Tris says. I miss the sound of her voice already. It's 2 in the afternoon. I wanted to call her when I woke up at 7. Man, I sound desperate.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Slow down, let's try to have an actual conversation first. So, how was your day?" she starts causally.

"Terrible. The girl I like won't tell me where she lives so I can pick her up for a date. Instead she wants to deprive herself of some sexy me and ask me how my day has been. My day has been extremely painful. Do you know how long I've been waiting to call you? Since seven o'clock," I rant.

"Oh thank god you waited this long. I didn't wake up until 1. But it's reassuring that you'll wait for me. You need to learn how to hold a conversation. I mean casual talk. You have to soften me up, and then you can ask me where I live. Try it," Tris tells me.

I sigh. She is really making me work hard. "How was day Tris?"

"Well, so far, it has been very unproductive. I woke up an hour ago, and now I'm sitting on my couch eating ice cream just because I feel like it. What's your favorite ice cream flavor? Mine is chocolate," she speaks.

"Mine too. Um, I don't know what else to say."

"You're doing really good," Tris says excitedly, "Just say the first thing that comes into your mind."

"I'm thinking about your pajamas. Do you sleep with pants or no pants?" I tease.

"Shut up you pervert. Say something that isn't disgusting."

"You eat ice cream in the morning?"

"Yes. It's yummy, so why wait until after dinner to have it?" she states. I laugh. Tris is full of wonders. I know girls who won't even touch ice cream because of calories or crap like that.

"You are weird," I say.

"Aww, thanks. We are great friends!" Did she just friend zone me?

"You can't friend-zone me Beatrice Prior! I've done too much to be friend-zoned," I tell her.

"I'm just kidding. See, we can make a nice and fun conversation. It's not that hard. Now you can ask me my address," she giggles.

"So, where do you live?"

After she gives me her address, she ends the call. I'm left with the phone beeping in my ear.

* * *

Tris POV

"I have a date," I tell Christina. Of course, as expected, she jumps excitedly and squeals.

"With whom?" she demands.

"Four," I can feel her excitement turn into anger.

"No way. You are not dating that douche that treats girls badly!" Christina yells.  
"Who said anything about dating? I'm just going on one date. Besides, he's been good to me. I can handle him," I defend.

"Tris, do what you want, but he will hurt you. I know it."

"He may be a jerk, but he has a sweet side too. There's something about him that's changing," I say.

"Whatever, but you have to go to the baseball game with me tonight," Christina still has a disapproving look in her eye.

"Fine!"

I walk straight to the snack bar when we get to the game. Christina demanded to dress me up, which left me no time to eat. I am starving. Just as I stand in line, I feel a presence behind me. I turn around to see Four.

"Well hello. I didn't know you like watching sports," Four says.

"I don't. I'm just here with Christina."

"Ah yes. You are the one with the best friend dating one of my best friends."

"Wait, what?" I ask. Christina never told me she was seeing someone, or that she knew one of Four's friends. What a hypocrite! She wants to lecture me on dating a jerk when she is seeing one herself.

"Christina and Will. They are kind of going out," he tells me.

"You know what, just forget it. What are you doing anyways?" I ask.

"I'm waiting in line to get food. Aren't you doing the same?"

"Way to point out the obvious. You know, you can be a real jerk sometimes," I say.

"That's what I'm known for. And, I can prove it." Four turns away from me and pulls out a slip of paper from his pocket. "Anyone want a virgin's number? I have it right here," he yells.

"That's not funny Four!" I scream at him, and I stomp away. Three boys come rushing to Four for the number. _Boys, _I think as I roll my eyes.

I continue stomping my way back to Christina. I am put into a worse mood as I realize that I didn't get any food. Groaning, I put my head in my hands. I feel someone sit next to me. It is Lauren. She was always nice to me.

"Hey, don't worry about Four. He may act like a jerk, but that is all it is, an act," she tells me.

I look up at her. "How would you know?"

"Oh, I dated him a year ago. He was a real sweetheart. Four is a big romantic. He would always bring me flowers and chocolates. He'd throw pebbles at my window to get my attention. He also wrote me love notes and put them in my locker. I can't believe I let him go for some jerk. He's a keeper," Lauren says. I see her smile at old memories.

_Could he really be like that? Maybe I should really give him a chance,_ I think.

* * *

I am dressed casually. Just some skinny jeans and a flannel. Of course, my best friend made a big deal out of it, but I didn't let her change me. Right now, it is 6:20 pm, and Four still hasn't showed up. I'm giving him an hour to show up. I doubt he will be any earlier. I hope he knows that this takes his attraction level down.

Finally, at 6:30, he pulls up to my house. Instead of getting out of the car and coming to my door, he honks the car. You have got to be kidding me. I'm about to pull my hair out. He honks again, and looks at me. I glare right back at him, motioning to the door.

Reluctantly, he gets out of his mustang and walks to the door.

"Are you coming?" he asks.

I throw the door open and it nearly hits his face. I walk to his car, and instead of opening the door for me, he gets into the driver's seat. I glare at him again. He opens the door from the inside, and hits my legs. I angrily get in and slam the door.

"Rule number one: when you go pick up your date, go to her door and knock. Rule number two: open the door for her. And rule number three: don't show up late! Although, you came earlier than I expected. I thought you were going to show up an hour late. If you really want to take me out again, I suggest you follow those rules. Don't be such a jerk to your date," I scold.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this yet. I'll try to remember all of that. The only reason I was late was because I was helping Zeke with a school project," Four explains.

"Let's just go," I say. Then we drive off.

* * *

Putting aside his rude, cocky, arrogant attitude, the date was going great. It may have started out rocky, but I was enjoying myself now. I scowl a lot less now, and he seems to laugh a lot more. Everything seems genuine. We are currently at a restaurant eating hamburgers and chocolate cake. I'm starting to dread the end of tonight. That will mean that will have to say goodbye.

Whenever I look at him, I think of the cute, romantic, and loving boy that Lauren told me about. There are times when I can see him, and times when I can't. I just wish Four would be his true self with me. I don't know if he is still the jerk, or the nice boy. I can't help but want the latter.

I know I shouldn't be expecting so much out of a guy. I can't expect them all to be gentlemen or romantics. But I know Four can be one, so that is why I push him. A girl can dream.

* * *

Tobias POV

After contemplating what to do in my head, I decide to pay the bill. Tris smiles at me, so I know I made the right decision. I'm about to kiss her when we get back into the car, but she stops me with a finger on my lips.

"You can't kiss someone on the first date! Even if you do, it should be at the end when you walk her to the door. Open the car door for me, and we can talk on the way back to my house. And no, you cannot come in," she states.

I feel disappointed and rejected. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss me? I'm sexy as hell. This girl wounds my ego in every way all the time. She is actually getting me to try for her. Maybe it is because I might actually like her. Or maybe it's because she is hot.

I open the door for her and she smiles again. I sigh before I get into the driver's seat. When we get to her house, neither one of us makes a move to get out. Deciding to break the silence, I tell her, "I'll walk you out," and I jump out of my mustang.

Then, I open her door and take her hand. She pauses before she gets out her keys to her house and looks at me.

"Um, is this the right time to er-" I start. She interrupts me with a small peck, then she goes inside and closes the door.

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?" I yell.

"Yeah," she yells back.

I walk back to my car with my hands in my pocket. Ugh, I have to wait to call her again! The agony!


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome initiates! Thank you for all of the suggestions given to me. But, this story will not include any truth or dare because I feel that is is something that is used in every story (to guest reviewer). Thank you to Undementium for the amazing ideas that will be put into use later. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I was out of town this weekend.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**The plot is loosely based off the movie.**

* * *

Tris POV

Christina and I are lying on my bed. We are having a sleepover. She had to know every single detail of what happened.

"What are you telling him that is making him want to go out with you again? No offense, but it's Four we are talking about here! He's the school jerk, the one who has every girl's heart, the one who treats girls like crap and plays them. There has to be something," Christina asked.

I sat up, thinking about exactly what makes him want me.

"No. I'm telling him no. I don't let him do what he wants with me," I state.

"Okay, so he either really likes you, or he just likes a challenge. Where are you going next?" she asked.

"He told me he is going to call me tomorrow. We can plan it then."

My best friend becomes shocked. Why? I do not know.

"He is going to call you? He never calls girls! Oh my gosh, something is strange. It's like he actually likes you!" Christina squeals. I bury my face into my pillow and I smile. I really hope he truly likes me, because I might truly like him.

* * *

Tobias POV

"So, that kiss," I say. I spent all of last night thinking about it. Her soft, dreamy, plump lips against mine only for a second though. I wish it was longer. _No, _I think, _I cannot become that sap again. I'll win her another way._

"Oh, that little peck? It was nothing. Consider a little incentive. It's going to motivate you to be better if you want another one. Next time, I won't give it up so easily," she warns.

"So there is going to be a next time?" I groan, "You are really going to make me work for more?"

"Yes, now stop whining like a child," Tris says. "You know, you still have to perfect the art of picking up your date."

"Ah, yes. The rules, what were they again?"

"Figure it out yourself. There shouldn't even be rules. This is basic stuff here."

"Okay, how about we try on Wednesday? I can take you out again," I offer.

"That would be great,'' she replies, and I wait for her to hang up. There is a good ten seconds before the line goes dead. I think she was waiting for me too.

* * *

Tris POV

Here I am, waiting again. A good five minutes later, Four finally shows up. He sits in his car for another three minutes before he looks up at me through the window. I motion to the door and he finally goes up to ring the bell. I open it with slight annoyance, but it quickly fades away when I see that he actually made the effort to be better, even if it wasn't much improvement.

"You are 15 minutes late," I sigh, "but it's better than last time, so I guess that's some improvement."

"Yeah, I uh, nevermind. Let's just go," Four says, and he gets back into his blue mustang, smirking. I shake my head.

He still needs a lot of work.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

_6 pm_, the clock reads. Four is right on time. I smile and do a little victory dance. I look outside the window to see if he is coming to ring the doorbell. To my dismay, he is still sitting in his car. I raise an eyebrow at him until he finally looks at me.

When he understands why I am still in my house, he gets out of the car. From there, he is just taking his time walking up to my door. I stand in front of it and wait for the sound. When I don't hear it, I look out the window again. Four looks right at me a sticks his tongue out.

Without meaning to, I laugh at loud. He give me a cheeky smile. I try to contain my smile, but by doing so, my face contorts into a monkey. That makes me laugh even more. Finally, I hear a ringing sound.

"Hi," I say when I come face to face with him.

"Hello Tris. I see I have managed to make you laugh. Does humor add any points to the "Kiss Me" list?" he asks.

"The "Kiss Me" list? What the hell is that supposed to be?" I laugh. He wasn't serious, right?

"Yup," Four says, popping the p. "It's a list that has all the points that will add up to a kiss. I'm pretty sure that you have a mental list. You probably give me extra points just because you really want to kiss me."

"First of all, that is not how it works. There isn't a certain number of points you get that add up to a kiss. I kiss you when I feel like it, or when it feels right. And even if I do have points for you, that question just took you a few points down.

"Second, stop being such a dick. That's the whole point of this: to teach you how to act right towards a girl," I answered.

"Ooh, look at Tris using big words," he teases.

"Shut up and open your car door for me!"

He spent the rest of the night teasing me. _Yeah, that is definitely not adding points to the "Kiss Me" list, _I thought, _Four, you're going to have to try harder._

* * *

**ANOTHER FEW DAYS LATER**

"I came on time, and I came up to the door, no sweat," Four brags.

"Impressive," I say, but there is always something he forgets to do. It's opening his car door. He gets in while I stand to the side, waiting for him to notice. Suddenly, the car starts, and he begins to move.

"Hey!" I shout. The wheels were dangerously close to my newly pedicured toes, courtesy of Christina. "Aren't you going to wait for me?"

"Oh, right." Four gets out of the driver's seat, runs around the hood of his car, and opens the passenger door for me.

"Thanks," I say. I can't believe he almost ran my toes over.

* * *

**NEXT WEEK**

Six in the evening has become our usual date time. That's why I was surprised when the door rang at 5:45. There, standing at the door, was the one and only Four. Hey, that rhymed.

"You're 15 minutes early," I state.

"I know," he starts. I see him fiddle with something behind his back. "I wanted to give you time to put this somewhere." Then, he pulls out a bouquet of roses. I gasp, bringing my hand to cover my mouth.

"Thanks, let me get a vase for this and then we can go," I say.

I walk to the kitchen, thinking of how much better he got at this.

"Let's go," I say when I walk back to him. Together, we walk to his car. Then, instead of getting into his seat right away, he ran ahead of me and opened my door. I slid into the seat, my eyes wide in amazement.

When he got into the car, I said, "You nailed it. You have officially perfected it. Now that you have perfected the art of picking up your date, there are much more criterias you must master."

"Bring it on babe," Four says, "Man, the things I do for you."

"Don't call me babe," I mutter, "So much more work to do."

* * *

Four POV

Great, now she is making me work for hugs. I felt some satisfaction earlier knowing that I did everything right. Now, I have to earn a hug from her. I didn't get anything. Not even a high five. I feel like I need a high five in the face.

"How do I earn this hug?" I ask as I walk her back to her door. We just came back from another dinner at the Pit where my band and I performed. I must say, we rocked the house.

"You simply have to sweep me off my feet," Tris says.

"Like this?" I say, before picking her up bridal-style and I took off running.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "And no, not literally. Do something nice."

"Can you show how I should hug a girl?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

She sighs and walks up to me.

"Show me how you would hug a girl."

I grab her roughly by the waist and bring her close to my body.  
"Too rough," she judges.

Then, she put both her arms around my neck. I slide my hands down towards her very sexy ass. Tris abruptly grabbed my hand and put it back on the small of her petite torso.

"Not too low. Butt touching is not meant for hugs," she chastises. "Not too high either."

Then she pulls away. "That is how you should hug. Or at least that is how I like hugs. Don't even dare try to grab my ass again."

I put my hands up. "Still learning," I use as an excuse. She just flips her hair over her shoulder and walks back into her house.

* * *

_What is romantic, but not too sappy?_ I think. I don't want to be a sap. We all know how that turned out last time. But, I want to be a little cute with this. I must earn that hug!

I smile to myself evilly when I come up with the perfect date.

"Why the fuck are you smiling like that, Tobias?" I hear Marcus scream. He is standing right outside the door that I stupidly forgot to lock.

_Please don't come into my room, _I plead in my head. He hasn't touched me for a few weeks. I was finally starting to feel much better.

Of course, the universe hates me, and Marcus comes stomping in, belt in hand. I cower to the ground like the coward I am and I take my shirt off.

Faintly, I hear him say, "This is for your own good," before I close my eyes and let the pain take over.

* * *

I just picked up Tris, perfectly of course. We are now on our way to my amazingly planned date. It's a good thing that it is autumn, because then Tris wouldn't be dressed in warm clothing, and if I asked her to change, it would have given too much away. I need to surprise her. It's all part of the charm.

"Here we are," I announce.

"The ice-rink? You aren't serious are you?" she asks.

"What? You can't skate?"

Tris blushes and hides her face. "Of course I can. I just don't like to. And…and I kind of suck."

I laugh at her, wholeheartedly.

She throws her fists at my chest and pounds on it. "Shut up. It's not funny!"

"Do not fret, young pupil. I will help," I offer.

"If this is some old fashion trick to get me to hold your hand, I will be very angry," Tris states.

"Come on, it will be fun!" I promise. She sighs and lets me drag her into the rink.

"Help me up," Tris demands from the ground. She has fallen at least 20 times. I grab her hand and hoist her up. My back protests against lifting weight, but I push through it anyways.

"You know, it would be easier if you just held my hand."  
"Fine! You've convinced me. I think I bruised my tail bone," she says.

Being the teenager boy I am, I tell her, "Do you want me to look at that for you."

Tris whacks my head. Yes, she _whacked_ my head.

"Stop it you pervert!" I laughed and took her hands in mine. We glided around the rink a few times before I took her to the middle and spun her in a circle. She only held onto me tighter. It was nice having her hold me.

"This better not be some set up where you will tell me to close my eyes, spin me around and kiss me, then take a picture just so you can win a bet," she says.

I stop spinning and look at her confused. What in the world is she talking about?

"Sorry, this just really reminds me of this one Taiwanese drama called _Autumns Concerto_, and the guy took this girl on a date so he could win a bet. He took her to the ice-rink and kissed her and took a picture. Yeah, you are probably not interested," she rambles. It is kind of cute.

"I'm not going to copy a drama, if that is what you are saying. And, I didn't make a bet. I just maybe might sort of like you. Don't laugh. It was hard enough for me to admit it to myself, let alone say it out loud."

"I think it's sweet how you can say your emotions. You're losing that jerk façade already," she teases.

"Façade? Who told you that? This is my natural self, babe. You might as well get used to it. I'm not sweet. I'm a jerk," I defend, even though I know I am truly not. I don't know why I said that. I want Tris to like me, not reject me.

"Sure, Four. Just keep telling yourself that," she says.

"Okay, forget it. Let's get out of here and go somewhere else. Clearly, you suck at ice-skating. I need to teach you some other time." We walked back to my car and I drove off.

"ICE-CREAM AND DAUNTLESS CAKE!" Tris yells in excitement.

"Now now, just keep calm," I say.

"No, we have to get ice-cream and dauntless cake now!"

She throws my car door open and slams it shut. I stare at her in horror. She could have hurt my baby. And she is acting like a maniac.

When I get inside, she is already ordering and about to pay.

"Can I get a slice of dauntless cake too?" I ask, and I take out my wallet. "I've got this Tris. Put your money away."

"Thanks," she smiles at me. We both get our cake, and Tris has ice-cream too.

"Mmm, this is so good. I could eat this everyday if I could," she moans.

"You are just like Uriah. He lives for dauntless cake," I say.

"Do you want some of my ice-cream?" she asks me.

"Sure," I say, and I open my mouth wide.

"Here comes the airplane," she says as she makes a flying sound. Her hands move wildly before she stuffs the spoon in my mouth.

"Awww, does baby Four want some more?" she speaks in a way one talks to an infant.

"Ha ha, very funny. Does baby Tris need help walking? I think she broke her tailbone because she sucked at skating."

"You suck in general," she fires back. I smirk, knowing what to say next.

"I don't suck babe, that is all on you."

Her mouth drops into an o-shape.

"That is disgusting," Tris says.

We decide to find a table to finish our cake at. I pretend to be a gentleman and I pull out her chair for her. Right before she sits down, I pull the seat away from her bottom and she falls onto the ground. I start to crack up and she glares at me.

"You are lucky I didn't drop my cake. I would have castrated you. Then I would have shoved your testicles into your own mouth. Then we will see who will be sucking now," she threatens.

"I would have bought you another cake," I say. Then I help her up and pull her into my seat with me so she is sitting in my lap.

"Jerk," she utters. I smirk to myself.

* * *

"Thanks for an amazing date. It was definitely something," she says.

"Have you been swept off your feet? And not literally. I know you fell a lot of times ice-skating," I question.

Tris walks up to me and throws her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist, and my hands on the small of her back. _Not too high and not too low, _I think.

After a minute or two, she lets go.

"I have been swept off my feet. I think the ice-cream and dauntless cake really gave you a lot of points there."

I smile, "So there is a list! I knew it. What is next on the agenda?" I ask.

"Hand holding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi initiates! I'm so sorry for how long I've been gone. For the past few weeks, I have been dealing with many things. There was a funeral, I had family to support, and things just seem to be breaking. Anyways, school for me is starting in a few weeks too. I promise I will not abandon this story. My apologies for such a long wait. I'm doing what I can to deal with everything and balance it out too.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Make her swoon. That is my goal. That is what I have to do to get Tris to let me hold her hand. Now, I have another date to plan.

This girl has some serious problems. Seriously, my smile makes other girls swoon. Heck, just my eyes make other girls swoon. But her, she totally ignores my physical sexiness and wants the real stuff, like on the inside. I have to keep asking myself: is she worth it? Is Tris worth all this effort?

Yes, of course she is. I finally found another girl that I actually care for. I can't let her go. Not this time.

I walk into school, feeling a bit unsettled. Who would've thought that I'd be someone who needed to ask someone for help?

I can see her smile when I walk up to her.

"I knew you'd ask for help sometime. Tris is not an easy girl to please. So, what can I do for you Four?" Christina asks.

I scratch the back of my head. I figured since Christina was her best friend, she'd know what would make Tris swoon.

"I need help thinking of a date, so I can hold her hand," I mumble. She snorts loudly, and I glare at her.

"She won't let you hold her hand? Man, she really is making you work," Christina laughs. She continues making fun of me, and Will comes up behind her.

"What's so funny?"

"Tris won't let Four hold her hand. She making him earn it," she tells him.

This makes Will laugh too. "I can't believe you are actually having girl problems. Hey, who would've thought that-" I cut Will off.

"Shut up, will you? You don't need to broadcast it to the entire school!"

"Fine, I'll be candor with you. Tris is the type of girl who doesn't really like overused things, unless you count flowers and chocolates. She loves those," Christina explains.

"Okay, I don't really see what you are trying to say here."

"Wow, you aren't very erudite either," says Will. What is up with these out of context words? Seriously, she couldn't just use honest instead of candor or smart instead to erudite. Yes, I do know what those words mean. So ha, Will. I'm not a complete dunce!

"Do something more than just a dinner date, or a picnic, or a movie. Well, actually, Tris loves movies. But you'd have to do more than that for a date. She kind of a closet art freak, and it's not just paintings. She is into performing arts too, so do something like that."

That is when the wheels in my mind start to turn. I know just the place for our date. It is sure to make her swoon.

* * *

"Can you be ready to go out in ten minutes?" I ask her on the phone as I wait in the car outside her house.

"I can get ready in five minutes. Casual or dressy?" Tris responds. I smile.

"Casual. We are going to be out all night too, so wear sneakers," I inform,

"Of course, Four. Don't I always prefer to wear Converse anyways?"

"Just hurry up, oh-short-blonde-one," I tease her.

"Shut up," Tris scowls, and she hangs up.

Just as promised, Tris comes out five minutes later. She is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She looks comfortable. I can't help but think about how much this relationship thing has progressed. I'm still thinking about it when I pull into a movie theater. I decide to go with a horror movie. I mean what guy doesn't want his date to be holding onto him in terror.

I ended up getting the opposite reaction I had expected. Instead of girlish shrieks and clinging hands, I got laughs and pointing fingers. It seemed like Tris was amused by the entire thing. How was she not even the least bit freaked out? Even I was a little jumpy.

Tris continues pointing out every flaw she sees and laughs whenever something pops out of nowhere. While I nearly piss in my pants from terror, she is pissing in her pants from laughing too hard. Well, this was going well.

How am I going to sleep tonight?

I keep looking in my rearview mirror and expect to see some dude or ghost or something sitting there. Tris just rants on about how lame the movie was.

"Was this supposed be some tactic to get me to clutch onto you to protect myself from, gasp, fictional character?" she laughs.

"Hey, we all need some protection from fictional characters every once in a while. You know, authors these days just love to hurt us. They kill all the nice and good characters. Oh, and technically, you already did hold my hand. At the ice rink, remember? You suck at skating," I remind.

Tris does her scowl that I am becoming quite familiar with nowadays.

"We have arrived," I announce.

I remembered a few girls inviting me to come to this event a few weeks ago. It was an art festival. There are artists selling their artwork, all kinds of dancers (street, contemporary, jazz, you name it), plays with dressed up actors, and even mini concerts. This place looks pretty amazing. I think Tris agrees too, judging by her wide-eyed expression.

"How did you know that I liked all of this?" she demands for an answer.

"I kind of asked Christina for some help," I silently utter.

"You, bad ass, jerky, cocky, player Four, asked for help, just so you could hold my hand? I'm flattered. Now come on, there are a lot of things I want to see!" she exclaims as pulls me along. I notice her slide her fingers down my arm until it laces through my own. She hand feels soft and warm, and it fits in my own perfectly.

She keeps her hand in mine when we stop to see the dance battles.

Her hand stays interlocked with mine when we watch a short skit.

Tris holds my hand when we watch an indie band play a song.

Her hands are all I can think about.

She only lets go when she gets hungry and buys something to eat. Being the gentleman I am, I stepped up and paid for her.

I don't exactly know how to define our relationship. We aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, and we aren't exactly dating. I guess you can consider us as two people who like each other, who go on dates, but haven't made anything official yet. I hope that's how she thinks of this too. I mean, I don't want to offend her if I don't label us right, or if I don't label us at all.

I'll have to ask her about that later.

Right now, I am content with just holding her hand, being whatever we are. It's nice and comforting, just like her outfit. Comforting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey initiates! So, I started school last week, and it's already very hectic and busy. I am so very sorry for how long it has been taking for me to update. I will try to update every week, if I can. Thank you for all of the support for my family and thank you for your patience.**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

Tris POV

Clearly, Four is making an effort now. This makes me feel really giddy inside. Finally, he is beginning to let go of his mask and show me the real him. He actually does have feelings for me.

When I arrive at school, Christina bombards me with questions.

"So, how did it go? Where did he take you?"  
I snicker at her eagerness. "He took me to the Art Festival. It was so cool. I don't even know how he knew I like that kind of stuff."

"Did Four get to hold your hand?" she asks.

"Yeah, he did, wait," I say, "How did you know about that? Did he tell you that I'm making him work for everything?"

"Yup, missy Trissy. You go little midget! Make that jerk work. He needs to prove he deserves you!" she rhymes.

Rolling my eyes, I pull the books I need for my class out of the locker and reply. "That's why I'm doing all of this, Christina. I want to know that he will actually be there for me, work for me, and do anything for me. I really hope he isn't just screwing around."

"He isn't, just so you know. That little pansycake hasn't been to any clubs or out with any other lady but you. It's like he's whipped," Uriah speaks, coming up from behind me.

"What the hell? You were listening? Don't tell anyone that I said anything, especially not Four!" I demand. I pull Uriah's ear and throw him against the locker.

"Aggressive, I see. But save that for the bed," he taunts.

My eyes widen, then I scowl in disgust. "You pervy jerk! Just keep your mouth shut." Then, I gather my things and head to class. _Pansycake, _I think, _really?_

* * *

I am strolling down the hallway when I feel someone grab my hand. Feeling the familiar roughness in the grip, I instantly recognize who it is. Instead of looking up, I just fit my body to his like a puzzle piece. He instantly wraps his arm around my waist and I finally look up.

"Well, Four, I see you are getting quite comfortable now," I say.

"I figured that if I could hold your hand, I could hold your waist too. I mean it's kind of a package deal," he answers smugly.

"Oh is it now?" I ask, "I guess if it's a package deal, I can't really do anything about it, now can I?"

He shakes his head, "I would have done it anyways. Plus, I know you want me anyways."

Instead of replying, I snuggle back into his side and continue walking to class. When I get there, Four doesn't leave, or let me walk into class. He just keeps holding me as I make a failed and weak attempt to escape.

"Four, you and I are going to be late if you keep-" I am cut short by him pushing me against the wall next to the door. This cuts me off guard and I am speechless, breathless, waiting for him to make a move. I look at his lips, wishing that I could just slam my lips into his.

He brings them close to my ear and whispers something. My heart is beating frantically. I am not paying attention to his words, but to how close his body is to mine. He is almost flat up against me. I can feel heat radiating off of him. Four's delicious lips curl into a smirk.

That snaps me out of my trance. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Beatrice Prior, will you be my date to homecoming?" he whispers again. Unconsciously, I nod clearly still affected as I fall back into a trance.

"I knew you weren't immune to my charm. I'll see you later babe," Four says, then he walks to his class, across campus.

I am suddenly aware of the looks and stares I am getting from the people in my classroom. This makes me blush and I quickly rush to find my seat before the bell rings. So that is the charm every girl falls for. I can definitely see why.

* * *

Every year, Christina has made a big deal out of every school dance. She always had a date. I, on the other hand, did not make a big deal because one: I never had a date, and two: I never planned to go a school dance until senior prom. But this year is different. I actually have a date, and I can see the reason behind all of her stressing.

It took me a week to find the perfect dress. It was a dark ocean blue, kind of like Four's eyes. His dreamy, beautiful eyes that I just want to melt into. The dress is floor length, and I am hoping that it will hide my short legs. I am also wearing heels, so I might be a bit taller.

After getting ready, I walk down the stairs. Then, I wait for Four to come. It's not that he is late, I just thought it would take longer to get ready. I guess I overestimated the amount of time it would take me to apply makeup. I see her do it so much I forget that it takes me a little more than half the time she takes for me to get ready.

We decided to skip out on the football game. I didn't feel like being around a bunch of screaming people when there is a party we are going to later. It is a famous Pedrad party, of course.

I jump up when the bell rings, but before I can get to the door, my brother, Caleb steps in front of me.

"Tris, where are you going?" he asks.

"I am going to homecoming, then to a party, and I'm going to sleep over at Christina's. I already asked mom," I stated.

Caleb smiles. "I know, I just wanted to make sure. At the party, please don't do anything you will regret, like have wild sex. In fact, don't have sex at all. You are way too young."

"Like you haven't done anything with Susan," I laugh, "And we are basically the same age. I wasn't even planning on having sex at all, so I think you're good."

"Okay fine, go have fun," he says, and then he kisses my forehead. Caleb and I have always had a great relationship with each other. Neither of us were very demanding or mean, at least that's what I believe. I wave at him before I open the door.

Four stands there, looking sharp and handsome. He is wearing a tie that matches my dress. My cheeks burn as I feel his intense stare. His mouth curves into a smile and he takes my hand. Together, we walk into his car.

When we get there, he opens the door for me and we walk into the school. Everyone was in very high spirits. I guess our team won the game. Four and I just danced for some part of the night before we got bored and decided just to go to the party first. And when we got there, it was already packed. I changed out of my dress before we left, so I didn't look very out of place.

"Tris!" Christina screams, already drunk, "Come have a drink with me!"

I let my crazy best friend drag me to the kitchen where most of mine and Four's friends were lounging. Each of them were holding shots.

"Hey!" Uriah yells. I raise my eyebrow at him and I fall into Four's arm. If I was going to drink, he was going to do it with me. Zeke hands us two glasses and we down them. I feel the burning sensation travel through my throat. I giggle when it passes through. I guess you could say I'm a lightweight. I get drunk very fast.

Zeke continues to hand Four and I more drinks. I try to resist the urge to drink more because I am getting very wobbly. I fall into Four again and I laugh into his face. He looks like he is trying to suppress a laugh of his own.

"Come dance with me," I breathe.

"Are you sure you can stand Tris? You really shouldn't drink so much," he warns.

I don't answer. I just pull him out of the kitchen and into the crowd. Many people were here. I squeeze the two of us into the middle and I turn my back to his chest. Then, I throw my arms around his neck and I sway my hips to the beat. Slowly, he puts his hands on my hips and holds me while I rock. I look up at him and he seems like he is having a good time.

"This is fun, but I think we need more drinks!" I say, and I pull him back to our friends.

Next thing I know, all of us are sprawled across Uriah's room. Everyone is making out with someone, and Four is trying to kiss me. I am teasingly pushing him away. I let him come close to me, and I almost let him kiss me. I wanted to so bad, but even in a drunken haze, I know better. Stupid conscious. I could have been making out with him if it weren't for you! In the last second, when there was probably a millimeter in between us, I turned my head. His mouth bumped my cheek, and it tingled. The tingle spread through my body, and I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?" he questions.

I don't know why I won't let him. I really want to, but I don't. I just let my head fall into his shoulder and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I am on top of Four. Our legs are entangled, and my hair is a mess. I try to roll off of him, but even in his sleep, he has an iron grip on me. I eventually fall back asleep. I wake up again to a lot of giggling and the flashing sound of a camera.

My eyes open to see that it was Uriah giggling like a schoolgirl and Christina and Marlene taking pictures of Four and me. They are making so much noise that Four wakes up to, and he finally lets me go. While he is giving everyone a death glare, I avert my eyes to Zeke. He gives Four a troubled look.

When Four looks back at him, he immediately gets up and walks out of the room, Zeke following suit.

Minutes later, he comes back and whispers to me, "I have someone to see. I'll call you later, okay?"

I nod my head, hoping everything is okay.

* * *

Four POV

"Thanks for meeting me out here. You don't know how much I needed that," I say.

"Anything you need. It's not good for you to be deprived from this for so long," she purrs.

"We should do this again sometime, Nita," I offer. I can feel the guilt start to creep up on me.

"Definitely," she whispers seductively, "Tomorrow, my parents will be gone. Come over?"

I give her a wink while she fixes her skirt, and pulls her lace underwear back on. I walk out of her car with no emotion. I guess old habits die hard.

* * *

**Have you read Eleanor and Park and Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? These are amazing contemporary fictions. I just finished reading them. You should read these two books if you haven't.**

**QOTD: What is the most romantic thing you can think of?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey initiates! I am so sorry about how late this chapter is. I blame it all on school and writer's block, but they blame is all on me. I planned to get this up two weeks ago, because I hated leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. But, here it is now. I appreciate all the feedback and reviews that I received. Also, for those of you who thought that the Four and Nita thing was very abrupt, it will be explained very soon**

**~AngelNephilim14**

**I don't own Divergent.**

**This story is sort of based off of the movie ****The Jerk Theory, ****which you can watch on Netfilx.**

* * *

Four POV

I never called Tris. I didn't talk to her until we got to school. I stopped acting like such a chivalrous gentleman to her. After what I did, I know that it just isn't me. I ended up seeing Nita again, and I found random girls at the club after a performance with the band. We had been doing really well lately. The guy who we had a possible chance of signing a record deal with thought our music was star- potential. Of course all of the fans know how amazing we are.

I don't know how to face her at school. I feel so guilty and dirty and unworthy. Usually, I would just flaunt it to whoever's heart I broke. But I can't do that to Tris. That is why I ignored Nita when she gave me a flirty look. I made my way to Tris's locker and waited for her. I see her walk up in a hesitant manner.

"Hey, are you alright? You never called," Tris says. I can see the hurt in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just had some other things to worry about," I smirk.

"Oh, well, if you need anything, just ask, okay? Don't hide things from me," she pleads. I nod my head and I go to my class.

She is in pain, I can tell. I just cannot bring myself to stop. It's all Zeke's stupid fault. Well, he just provided the ammo. I pressed the trigger. I can't really bring myself to face her, but I don't want to leave her like that.

Later, Tris asks if I want to go out after school. I lie to her and tell her I have a lot of homework.

I lied to her again that same day. She asked if we could meet up for a study session, and I told her that I was already studying with someone.

I lied to her again the next day.

I lied to her all week.

I lied to her all month.

The lies just kept coming and coming, and I continued telling her them. She just accepted them and smiled, but I knew she knew what was going on. Tris isn't stupid. Everyone knows that. But I still let myself deceive her, and she let me.

Someone knows. Zeke knows. He looks at me and smiles. _Back in the game, _his eyes read. I really just want to punch him in the face, but he is right. He knows what I should and shouldn't do. He is my best friend and I trust him. That is why I let him make me hurt Tris.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

_I follow Zeke out the door into the kitchen._

_"What the hell dude? Are you actually getting serious with her?" he asks._

_"Yes I am. Is there a problem?" _

_"Hell yeah there is! Our band is getting big now. If she is still around, you won't want to do tours. You won't want to party and celebrate with the rest of the crew. You are going to make us into some sappy love band, not rockstar, like we originally planned," he half-screams._

_"I don't see the problem Zeke. Just because I might possibly have a girlfriend doesn't mean she is going to affect our music. I can make my own decisions," I point out._

_"Get this through your head, Four! She is going to be the reason why we all fail. She is going to be the one thing holding everyone back. She will make you do things that you normally don't do, and that will bring the entire band down. This is about all of us."_

_I am still not understanding. Zeke wants me to end things with Tris, right when they were turning into something more._

_But then I think about it. I have been going to band practices less frequently, and I have been writing sappier songs. I'm going to make everyone crash and burn._

_"What do you want me to do?" I ask solemnly._

_He smirks, "Well, since she isn't technically your girlfriend, I wouldn't really consider it cheating if you went out with another girl. Maybe it will help you get your rockstar inspiration back to the way it was. Do it for the ban, Four. It's a sacrifice you are going to have to make."_

_I nodded and walked back upstairs to Tris. I knew exactly what I had to do._

* * *

Because I wasn't doing anything today, and I know that I've been drifting away from her, and my friends, I decided to ask her out again. Everyone can see the difference between us. There is this building tension. No one wants to say anything.

For the month that has gone by, Tris and I have gone on far less dates. Maybe we have gone on one or two dates since that one day. After lunch, I walk up to her and wrap my arm around Tris's shoulders.

She goes tense for a second, and I can see how she pulls back a little, but I don't let her go. I decide to walk her to class today. As we walk by, Nita smiles at me from across the hall. I wink at her and my eyes trail her ass when she walks past us. Then a girl, Molly I think, drops a pen. I unlatch myself from Tris and I pick it up for her and we both meet on the ground. I look at her huge breasts as we rise. Damn, they look fine.

She giggles at me and I whisper in her ear, "I think you dropped this."

Tris is looking at me with an expression I cannot place, or even bother to try looking for. Then she walks to class by herself. I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm still doing this. I hate what I'm doing to her. But, I am doing it, and I don't want to stop myself.

I forgot about our date tonight. I didn't realize it till two hours after I was supposed to meet her. She texted me an hour ago telling me that I was an hour late and that she was going home. Shit, shit, shit!

I will just make it up tomorrow then. And, I'll just pretend that my phone died. She can't be mad at that.

* * *

_Hey, _she texts the next day.

_Do you want to go out tonight? _I ask.

_No, but I will, _she replies.

_Meet at the café in 20 minutes, okay?_

_Okay._

"Hi," she says.

"Hey babe," I reply. Her nose scrunches up in disgust.

"Please do not call me that."

"Okay," I say. She doesn't say anything. All Tris does is sit there and look at the table. "Look, I'm sorry that I forgot about last night. I got busy and then my phone died."

She mumbles something I cannot hear.

* * *

Tris POV

_Busy having sex with anything that has two legs_, I mumble.

I stand up to order my drink, and Four follows suit. This time, I pay for my own coffee. When they finish making our drinks, Four goes up to get it. I see him glance at his cup and smirk. Then he slips a piece of paper to the barista when he thinks I'm not looking. He comes back and I see a phone number written on his cup.

I scoff, knowing what is bound to happen. I knew this day was going to come. I saw all of the signs, but I just ignored them. I actually thought that he could care for me. I probably fell right into his trap.

"So, I need to ask you something," I say. He doesn't hear me. His attention is elsewhere, on the cute barista. I slam my cup down on the table and stand up. This finally gets his attention.

"This needs to stop, okay? You are on a date with me. You are going out with me. You can't just go around, flirting shamelessly with other girls. Maybe the ones you dated before were fine with it, but I'm not. I'm sitting right in front of you, and here you go, letting all these girls go right up and take you and your attention away like I'm not even here.

"Either you stop and change right now or whatever this is we have going on is done. I'm not putting up with your crap anymore. But I guess we weren't really dating in your eyes anyways, huh? You were just the guy that took me out on a bunch of dates, not that they meant anything.

"Four, I told you that I didn't want to date a guy who doesn't respect me. I told you that I didn't want a jerk."

Then I storm out, not waiting for his response. I angrily wipe away the tears that have fall from my eyes against my will, and then I start to run home.

* * *

I honestly don't know what he will do. Four is complicated, too complicated for anyone to understand. I don't know what he wants. Well, I do kind of know what he wants, but he seemed so willing to wait. He was changing. He was not a jerk to me,_ for_ me. But I guess I was wrong. It took so much power and energy to just run away. God I really liked him. I guess it's my fault for even getting involved with him. I should have known that he wouldn't change, that he couldn't.

I feel a big hole in my chest. And it seems I'm the one who ripped my heart out, not Four, _me_.


End file.
